sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ramin Djawadi
| birth_place = Duisburg, West Germany | instrument = Piano, keyboard, synthesizer, guitar | genre = Soundtrack | occupation = Composer, Record producer | years_active = 1998–present | label = WaterTower Music | website = }} Ramin Djawadi ( , ; , born July 19, 1974) is an Iranian-German score composer. His score for the 2008 Marvel film Iron Man was nominated for a Grammy Award. He has also scored movies such as Clash of the Titans, Pacific Rim, Warcraft, A Wrinkle in Time, and Slender Man, and for television series including Game of Thrones, Prison Break, Person of Interest, Jack Ryan, and Westworld. He won an Emmy Award for the Game of Thrones episode "The Dragon and the Wolf". Early life Djawadi was born in Duisburg, West Germany, to an Iranian father and a German mother, and studied at Berklee College of Music. Career After graduating summa cum laude from Berklee College of Music in 1998, Berklee College of Music|website=www.berklee.edu|access-date=January 24, 2018}} Djawadi garnered the attention of Hans Zimmer, who recruited him to Remote Control Productions. Djawadi moved to Los Angeles and worked as an assistant to Klaus Badelt. From there on he made additional music and arrangements for Badelt and Zimmer movies, such as Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and the Academy Award nominated film, Something's Gotta Give. He also co-composed the music for System Shock 2 (1999), the second installment in the series. In 2003, he and Badelt composed the score of Beat the Drum. In 2004, Djawadi went out on his own with Blade: Trinity, collaborating with RZA for director David S. Goyer. This was the beginning of his relationship with Goyer for both film and television. The following year Djawadi continued making additional music for Zimmer in movies such as Batman Begins and The Island, which was his last time working in the background of another composer. The same year, he also composed the Emmy-nominated main title themes and scores for Prison Break and the related show Breakout Kings. In 2006, Djawadi scored the first Sony Animation project, Open Season, followed by the sequel Open Season 2 (2008). Djawadi's ethereal score for the film Mr. Brooks (2007) earned him a World Soundtrack Award for Discovery of the Year nomination. His other scores include Deception, starring Hugh Jackman and Ewan McGregor, Robert Towne's Ask the Dust, and Iron Man, which was a commercial success with global revenues of $585.2 million. Djawadi's work in these computer-animated films attracted the filmmakers of the Belgium-based nWave, who created one of the first animated movies in 3D, Fly Me to the Moon. Djawadi wrote the score for Goyer's horror thriller The Unborn (2009), produced by Michael Bay. Djawadi also collaborated with Goyer on the television show FlashForward that year, earning him his second Emmy nomination. main title theme | pos = right | description = Sample of "Main Title", the series's musical theme tune, illustrating the melody played with cello and variations of the riff in strings}} In 2010, Djawadi completed Warner Brothers' Clash of the Titans. The same year, he also scored the soundtrack for the video game Medal of Honor. In 2011, he was selected to score HBO's fantasy drama Game of Thrones. His continued work on Game of Thrones has garnered him several industry awards and recognition including a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Music Composition for a Series in September 2018. Also in 2011, he worked on the CBS crime drama Person of Interest. In 2013, Djawadi composed for the science fiction film Pacific Rim. He also scores the FX's vampire drama The Strain, created by Pacific Rim director Guillermo del Toro. In 2016, Djawadi composed for the fantasy film Warcraft and the HBO science fiction show Westworld. The same year, Djawadi composed the score for the fantasy action monster film ''The Great Wall''. Personal life Djawadi is married to Jennifer Hawks, a music executive in the film industry. They are parents of twins.Vanity Fair: Ramin Djawadi According to Djawadi, he has the sensory condition known as synesthesia whereby he may "associate colors with music, or music with colors", and it allows him to visualize music. Works and awards Djawadi has composed and produced over 100 soundtracks and film scores for both film and television. His best known work is the score of HBO's series, Game of Thrones, along with other television shows such as Prison Break, Person of Interest, Jack Ryan, and Westworld. He is also known for film scores such as Pacific Rim, Iron Man, and Warcraft.Ramin Djawadi on FamousComposers.net Biography & History AllMusic|website=AllMusic|access-date=October 25, 2017}} Tours * Game of Thrones Live Concert Experience (2017 and 2018) See also * Music of Game of Thrones References External links * Category:Ramin Djawadi Category:1974 births Category:German composers Category:German emigrants to the United States Category:German film score composers Category:German male composers Category:German record producers Category:German people of Iranian descent Category:German television composers Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Male television composers Category:People from Duisburg Category:Video game composers Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Blake Neely Category:Klaus Badelt Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:James Dooley (composer) Category:Trevor Morris (musician) Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Atli Örvarsson Category:James Newton Howard Category:Heitor Pereira Category:Henry Jackman Category:Henning Lohner Category:James S. Levine Category:Ryeland Allison Category:James McKee Smith Category:Bryce Jacobs Category:Clay Duncan Category:Harold Faltermeyer Category:Junkie XL Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Leonard Rosenman Category:Alexander Courage Category:Steven Price Category:Mark McKenzie Category:Lior Rosner Category:Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir Category:Bear McCreary Category:Joseph Trapanese Category:Mark Mancina Category:Thomas Newman Category:Benjamin Wallfisch